theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie the Pooh's Death Bed (Feat. Mr. Magoo)
Gallery Hospital arrival.png Heart Monitor.png Transcript * Narrator: It was a gloomy day for a- (Mr. Magoo walks right over to the entrance of the hospital.) huh, Mr. Magoo? (Mr. Magoo is inside the hospital with the receptionist to sign in to visit Winnie the Pooh.) What are you doing here, old blind man? * (Transitions to a patient room with Mr. Magoo opening the door to see Winnie the Pooh, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates.) * Narrator: "Oh, Pooh Bear, and the whole gang. Just what is going on here?" * (Then Mr. Magoo closes the door silently while some Winnie the Pooh DVDs, VHS Tapes and Blu-Rays are on the table side.) * Mr. Magoo: "Hey, why are you sleeping?" * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Mr. Magoo walks right over to the comatose Winnie the Pooh.) * Narrator: Pooh Bear, What happened to you? * (Christopher Robin is goes right near Winnie the Pooh's bed side with a depressed look on his face, he uses his blue balloon to revive Winnie the Pooh, but Tigger denies it.) * Tigger: "Christopher Robin! He's my buddy bear" * (Tigger rubs Winnie the Pooh's tummy with a depressed look on his face.) * (Then, Winnie the Pooh slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then, a tweet message is heard, Owl goes to check his smart phone, revealing that Disney announces a new Winnie the Pooh movie, which causes Winnie the Pooh to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Tigger: (Gasps In Shock) "No... no... BUDDY BEAR!" * (Tigger shakes Winnie the Pooh's motionless body just as he begins sobbing wildly.) * Tigger: "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" * (Mr. Magoo begins looking depressed 'til he realizes that he can revive Winnie the Pooh with a magic jewel, but right before he does anything to do so, Rabbit grabs his right shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Winnie the Pooh.) * (Tigger finally stops shaking Winnie the Pooh, but he was still sobbing wildly.) * (Piglet is crying wildly, as he puts his hands on his eyes for sobbing facepalms.) * (Eeyore is tearing up slightly.) * (Roo was sobbing silently just as Kanga supports him for consoling.) * (Rabbit, Owl and Gopher are depressed.) * (Christopher Robin is depressed as well.) * (Mr. Magoo was feeling depressed.) * (The look on Winnie the Pooh's face was deadpan and still just as the right side of his death bed was seen with his honey pot dropping right onto the ground, the honey explodes out of the jar, split and splattered everywhere and finally disappearing.) * R.I.P Winnie the Pooh * Narrator: Well, such a horrible ending in the Hundred Acre Wood, we are gonna remember Winnie the Pooh, stay tuned for the funeral clip. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Eeyore * Rabbit * Kanga * Roo * Owl * Gopher * Christopher Robin * Mr. Magoo Voice Cast * Samuel Meza - Narrator/Piglet/Tigger * Hazen Cruz - Owl * Ninti Chance - Roo * Tommy Evans - Mr. Magoo Category:Deathbed Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas Category:Mr. Magoo